eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Alina Vladimirescu
Alina Carmen Vladimirescu center Vampire Seventh Year |-|Etymology= Full Name Alina Carmen Vladimirescu Pronunciation Uh-LEE-nuh KAR-men Vlad-eh-meer-es-cyoo Meaning "Noble" "Song" "Son of Vladimir, Son of those who rule with greatness" The first name Alina is a short form for the name Adelina, which is a diminutive for the English name Adela, which Originally is a short form of names beginning with the Germanic element adal meaning "noble". The middle name Carmen is a Medieval Spanish form of CARMEL influenced by the Latin word carmen "song" The surname Valdimirescu is a name meaning "Son of VLADIMIR", the name Vladimir meaning "That who rules with greatness" |-|Traits= Likes: Cold Weather, hot chocolate, Piano music Dislikes: Pointless arguments, Liars, Funerals Handedness: Right Clothing Style: Comfortable Regal Zodiac Sign: Gemini Birthstone: Pearl Birth flower: Rose Favorite Scent: Cedar Wood, Fresh Roses, Red Wine Favorite Drink: Lemonade, and Red Wine Favorite Sweet: Fruit cake, chocolate Truffles, Danish pastries Childhood fear: Necrophobia- Fear of corpses Phobia: Taphephobia- fear of being buried alive Hobbies: Sewing, Embroidery, Jewelry making Comfort Food(s): Cheesecake, Pecan pie, Pudding, Vices: Awkwardness, Naïve, Moodiness, Secrets: She was alive a few hundred years before she learned about her magic Person She Secretly Admires: -- Most Influenced By: Time Immediate Goals: -- Long Term Goals: -- |-|Background= Ethnicity: Romanian Native Language: English, Romanian Languages Spoken English, Romanian, Welsh, Spanish, Chinese, Russian, French Accent Romanian Type of Childhood Regal, boring Earliest Memory Becoming a vampire Pet -- |-|Trivia= * She didn't learn about her magic until after a few hundred years. Two hundred, approximately. Sure, she had accidents and such, but as she always moved around, the letters never got to her, even before she was a vampire. * She's the ONLY vampire in wizarding school. She gets quite lonely because of that * She's awkward, not knowing how to respond when people come up to her and socialize, considering they never did prior to the wizarding school. |-|Relationships= |-|Photos= Ali1.jpg Ali2.jpg Ali3.png Ali4.jpg Ali5.jpg History Alina was born to two very rich and regal nobles in Drobeta-Turnu Severin, born in 1830, three years before the settlement became a city. She was a child raised in nobility, and was usually happy. The girl was bright, but was never able to show that. Her parents were always supportive, though, and urged her to try and become something. And indeed she had tried. Her parents and she had moved around quite a bit, and was never in one place for more than a year. She had soon managed to stay in one place long enough for Alina to prove herself to somebody. This had proven to be quite the opposite of "Good" though, when the general of an army in the Uruguayan Civil War turned out to be a Vampire. He'd bitten Alina, and that forced her to start moving around again, in fear that her family would shun and kill her. The next 200 years consisted of normal vampirism: She only rose in the night and fed when she needed to on humans and animals alike. She hadn't drawn much attention to herself, and when she did, she moved on. Occasionally, her downfall in the area would be her killing a rival vampire, not out of spite or anger, but out of survival. That was, until the European School of Magic had contacted her in 2008. She hadn't known she had magic. She always considered the small little things to happen around her somebody else's fault. This letter, which had informed her of her Magical lineage (Her mom being a Witch) was a great surprise, and she took it fearlessly. Now in her fifth year, she had learned that is wasn't as amazing as she thought it out to be. She was an outsider. She was in the literal sense, the only vampire who had proper magic, and was still learning it. She's the only vampire in the school, and sometimes she gets lonely. She's a Vorobyov. Personality Alina is, in general, very bright and sweet. She's also very quiet and shy and untrusting. She's very brave, though, being able to fight and not afraid to kill, she would do anything to hurt the people who have hurt her, or her friends. She's a very loyal friend to the end, or rather, your end. She can be known to push people away, though, generally thinking they hate her, or that she'd hurt them. She's very intelligent, being quite creative, and considering she knows more about history than most helps in that matter. Category:Vorobyov Students Category:Lissyboo Category:Romanian Category:Born in Romania Category:June Birthday Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Half-Blood Category:Vampire Category:Seventh Years